En memoire de nous
by Queen of delights
Summary: C'est l'histoire des premieres annees d'etude de Toshiro et de son premier et dernier amour...
1. Chapter 1

CHAPITRE 1 : RENCONTRE

C'etait le premier jour d'ecole pour Toshiro Histugaya et cela ne lui plaisait pas dutout. Inamori l'avait accompagnait car elle etait deja passer par la.

« Alors tu vois Shiro chan sa c'est la cantine et sa c'est la salle de classe et sa c'est... »

« Momo ! On a eu une visite hier merci ! »sifflat toshiro.

Le sourire d'Inamori disparut, elle savait que Toshiro n'etait pas la de son plin gres. Il etait la pour apprendre a controler son energie spirituel demeusurer qui commencer a faire du mal a son entourage le plus proche, c'est a dire sa grand mere et Inamori. Une jeune femme du nom de Ranguiku Mastumoto l'avait rencontrer et serieusement recommender de s'inscrire a l'ecole des shinigami pour se controller. Il c'etait dabbord enerver car Toshiro avait horreur qu'on lui disent se qu'il devait faire mais apres avoir bien reflechit il avait accepter.

« Shiro chan, tu est sur que sa irat ? »

« Absolument sur, maintenent degage. »

Inamori hesitat quelques secondes puis lui fit un grand sourir avant de s'eloigner. Toshiro soupirat longuement et allat s'assoir sous un cerisier en fleur, il detestait la multitude et l'ecole n'etait pas le meilleur endroi pour etre seul et tranquille. Comme il etait vraiment beau plusieurs personnes voulurent s'assoir a ses cotes mais a chaque fois il avait la meme technique de repultion, un regard glaciale et un « c'est pour quoi ? » tout aussi glaciale. Et il fit la meme chose en cours pour etre sur d'etre bien tout seul. Le premier cours fut plutot desagreable car le prof ne le portait visiblement pas dans son coeur.

« Alors , vous ete donc ce jeune homme qui a autent d'energie spirituel qu'un capitaine ! » dit le profeseur sur le ton du defi.

Mais Toshiro ne repondit rien et haussat les epaules avec le plus grand dedint ce qui plut encore moin au professeur.

« Oh ! Visiblement se pense trop grand pour repondre, enfin quand je dit grand, c'est au sens figurer. »

Le sujet de la taille etait a eviter avec Toshiro si on ne voulais pas avoir de serieux ennuis et la le prof marchait sur un terrain miner.

« Pardon. »repondit le blond sur son ton glaciale.

Surprit par sa reaction le professeur sourit d'un air menacent, couler les nouveaux eleves etait l'une de ses occupations favorite.

« Je dit que vous ete tout petit Hitsugaya, un vrai nabot. Compris. »

Un rictusse apparut sur le visage de Toshiro, il avait frenchi le point de non retour, il avait prononcer le mot « petit ».

« Professeur. »

« Oui Toshiro. »

« Avec tout le respect que je vous doit, aller vous faire mettre et coller vos remarques la ou je le pense. »

« Hi...Hitsugaya ! »

Toute la classe eclatat de rire et le professeur restat ebahi qu'un eleve est un tel culot. Bien sur celui ci envoillat Toshiro chez le directeur mais il en sortit apres quelques minutes et comme c'etait la pause il allat se rassoir sous le meme cerisier que le matin. Il etait pencher sur son plat quand une ombre le recouvrit.

« Salut ! Tu est Toshiro Hitsugaya c'est sa ? »dit une voie amicale au dessu de lui.

« C'est pour quoi ? »sifflat Toshiro esperent faire fuire cet intru.

« Wow, on m'avait dit que tu avait movais caractere mais a se point. »

« C'est pour quoi ? »repetat il toujours aussi glaciale.

« Tu sais tu pourais au moins me regarder quand tu me parle ! »

Toshiro eu 'tss' exeder et levat les yeux. Le soleil l'eblouit quelques instent puis il vit le visage de cet eleve qui l'agassait, en le voillent il se retins d'ecarquiller les yeux. Dieu qu'il etait beau pensat il. Il avait de long cheveux noir de jet qu'il ramenait en un chignon bien serrer et de magnifiques yeux bleu marine. Le seul defaut que Toshiro lui trouver etait le fait qu'il etait beaucoup trop grand a son gout.

« Moi c'est Kusaka. »dit le bel inconnut.

« Pour la derniere fois, c'est pour quoi ? »

Le fameu Kusaka lui fit un grand sourire, poufat et s''asseillat en face de lui.

« Tu as vraiment movais caractere, j'esseille d'etre gentil avec toi et toi tu me rejete ! »

Kusaka donnat une petite tape amicale sur l'epaule de Toshiro qui lui jetat un regard assassin pour seul reponse.

« Bon ok, je voudrais te dessiner. »

« Me...dessiner ? »

« Ouai, tu est vraiment tres beau alors j'aurai aimer t'avoir comme model. »a t il demander avec assurence.

Toshiro n'en revenais pas, la proposition etait plutot inatendu et il ne savait pas vraiment quoi repondre a sa. Fallait il l'envoiller sur les roses ou accepter ?

«Donc rassure moi, je serrais habiller ? »dit le blond en reportent son attention sur son dejeuner.

Kusaka eclatat de rire et sortit un petit cahier de son sac et le tendit a Toshiro toujours un riant.

« Je fait du nue mais je ne te demande que ton visage ! »

Le petit cahier etait au fait un cahier de dessin et Toshiro le feuilletat doucement, il dessinait vraiment bien et ses yeux s'atarderent quelques instents sur les dessins de nue, qui etaient vraiment beaux.

« Tu dessine bien. »dit Toshiro avec la meme voie glaciale.

Le sourire de Kusaka s'effaceat et il se racclat la goerge bruillament.

« Euh...alors...tu est daccors ? »

« Daccord pour quoi ? »demandat le blond en fixent un autoportrait.

« Et bien, pour le portrait ? »

« Bien sur que non. »repondit sechement Toshiro.

Kusaka eu l'air surprit et secouat legerement la tete.

« Pourquoi non ? »dit il sur un ton legerement sec se qui fit sourire Toshiro.

« Sa t'enerve ? »

Le brun eu un rictus et repris le cahier de dessin des mains de Toshiro.

« Non non mais...les artistes sont des esprits libre et n'aime pas beaucoup que leurs models leur dise non. »

« Oh. Alors se n'est pas gagner avec moi,temps que sa t'enerverat je te dirais non. »

« En gros t'est un sale sadique ! »

« Exacte. »

Cette petite torture avait remonter le morale du blond et il passat tout les cours qui lui restait avec calme et respect. Une fois la journee finit il allat decouvrir sa chambre, son colocater n'etait pas encore arriver et il n'etait pas presser de le rencontrer. Je n'aurais cas le metre a bout et il demanderat a changer de chambre pensat le blond avec un sourire diabolique sur les levres. Il n'avait pas fain et decidat d'aller dormir avant le dinner mais quelque chose ou plutot, quelqu'un le reveillat quelques heures plus tard.

« Quesque... ? Tu te prend pour qui ? »sifflat dangereusement le Toshiro.

« Salut grincheut ! On dirait qu'on ais colok ! »dit une voie qu'il reconut immediatement.

« Kusaka ! »

« Gagner ma beautee ! Je peut t'appeler ma beautee ? »

« NON ! »

« Ok Shiro-chan alors. »

Toshiro tiquat, absolument personne n'avait le droit de l'appeler comme sa apart Inamori Momo, sa meilleure amie et il reagit au car de tour.

« C'EST OR DE QUESTION ! »

Le brun sursautat legerement puis un large sourire fendit son visage.

« Ok, va pour Shiro-chan. »

« Je tais dit non ! »

« Ouai je sais, mais si sa t'enerve je continurais. »dit il avec satisfaction, sa mini vengence acomplit.

« Bravo, tu t'est venger maintenent degage de mon lit ! »

« Pourquoi je descendrait si sa t'enerve ? »jubilat le brun encore plus satisfait.

En effet il etait tout bonnement allonger a cotes de Toshiro, comme un amant et cela ne plaiseait pas plus que sa au blond.

« DEGAGE ! »hurlat Toshiro.

« Tu va me laisser faire mon portrait ? »continuat le brun goguenard.

« Toi... ! Tu n'est qu'un...arg ! Daccord maintenent degage ! »

Kusaka eu un grand sourire et passat sa main dans les cheveux du blond qui se crispat.

« Merci. »

« Maintenent casse toi stupide artiste buter ! » sifflat Toshiro en faisent Kusaka tomer du lit.

« Merci pour le compliment ! »

« Ouai c'est sa ! Bonne nuit. »

Et il se retournat pour tourner le dos a ce type qui l'agassait. Le brun eu un sourire doux, se levatt et allat s'assoir sur son lit.

« Bonne nuit Shiro-chan. »

Voila ! Fin du chapitre 1. J'espere que vous avez aimer. Le chapitre 2 serat tres probablement pour la semaine prochaine. Bak blanc de francais dans trois jours.-_-'...

Laissez des commentaires pour me dire se que vous en pensez !:)


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2 : PORTRAIT.

Voila donc le 2eme chapitre de 'En memoire de nous' lisez et surtout ditent moi se que vous en penser ! desoler pour les fautes -_-.

Quand je me suis reveiller ce matin la, j'etais completement epuiser. Ce premier jour d'ecole avait etait beaucoup plus eprouvent que prevu.

Kusaka dormait toujours, ses long cheveux noir rependu sur son oreiller comme une cascade. Je suis bien rester 30 minutes assis la a le regarder dormir. Je n'arrivais pas a le comprendre. J'etais si froid avec lui alors pourquoi il etait si...doux en retour.

« Cretin ! » j'ais murmurer avant d'aller dans la salle de bain, toute les chambres en avait une.

Je me suis deshabiller et j'ai allumer la douche. Une bonne douche froide me reveillerait me suis-je dit. Que je sache je n'ais jamais eu froid, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais sa a toujours etait comme sa. Tout les habitents de mon village avaient toujours eu peur de moi acause de sa et aussi acause des mes cheveux argenter. J'etais different. J'etait tellement perdu dans mes penses que je n'ais pas entendut des pas entrer dans la salle de bain.

« Tu est sur de ne pas vouloir faire un nue ? »

Mon coeur a ratter un battement et j'ai glisser sur le carlage, m'ecrasent sur le sol. Kusaka etait debout pres de la porte, sa brosse a dent dans la bouche et ses cheveux comme des herbes folles.

« Espece de con !Tu ma presque donner une crose cardiaque ! » ais-je crier en me massent le dos.

« Tu est toujours vivent que je sache, alors sa va. »

« Tssss ! »

« Ne me fait pas 'tssss' je te pris. » a t-il dit avec un sourire charmeur.

« Donne moi une serviette ! »

« Tu est un grand garcon, viens la chercher toi meme ! Amoins que...que tu ne veille pas que je te vois nue. »

J'ais gonfler ma poirine de fausse indiniation, il avait raison. J'etais plutot pudique.

« Ah, je t'en pris Shiro, nous sommes des adultes ! Viens chercher ta stupide serviette. »

Il avait raison encore une fois. C'etait stupide de me cacher, Kusaka etait un homme lui aussi. Je me suis lever et j'ais traverser la salle de bain jusqua'au petit placard ou on rangeait les serviettes. Mais quand j'ai passe devant Kusaka je suis sur et sertint d'avoir vu du rose peindre ses joues.

« Merci pour rien ! » ais-je siffler en sortent de la salle de bain.

Les deux premiere heures de cours ont etait dure. Mon esprit etait tres loin des math. Pourquoi kusaka avait-il rougit ? Sa ne pouvais pas...non quand meme pas. Il...etait exiter par, mon corps nue ? Non c'etait stupide. Kusaka etait un homme et moi aussi. Ce n'etait pas logique. Il devait avoir de la fievre.

Pour le dejeuner je suis retourner sous le cerisier, et devinez quoi, il m'y attendais gentillement. Je l'ais ignorer et je me suis assis, commencent a manger comme si il n'etait pas la. Il n'avait pas l'air tres detendu et au bout de 5 minutes il se dessidat enfin a parler.

« Je suis desole. »

J'ais continuer a l'ignorer et j'ai reporter mon attention sur une fleur rose qui tombait de l'arbre. Je voulais en entendre plus.

« Je suis desole pour ce matin, j'aurais du frapper avant d'entrer. »

J'ai pousser un long soupire avant de continuer.

« Et... »

« Et je ne le ferais plus, promit jurer. »

Je lui et jeter un regard glaciale avant de poser ma main sur son bras doucement.

« Si tu fait sa encore je te tue ! »

Il ma sourit et ensuite c'est tut. Nous sommes rester comme sa pendent toute la pause, moi mangent et lui me regardent manger sans un mot. Et quand la cloche a enfin sonner je suis rentrer en classe, le lessent sous le cerisier en fleur.

Apres les trois heures de cours qui me restais je suis rentrer au dortoir. Il n'etait pas la et c'etait bien. Je n'avais pas specialement envi de le voir pour l'instent. Je suis aller m'allonger sur son lit. Sa sentait...bizard. je me sentais bizard ! Quel etait ce sentiment si agrable et agassent a la fois ? Et c'est la que j'ai remarquer que j'etais legerement...exiter.

« Quesque... ? » ais-je murmurer en le voillent.

J'etais en trin de me nouiller dans son odeure et je me sentais si...bien. Inconsiament ma main a glisser sous mon pantalon, me carressent delicatement le ventre au passage. Mais juste avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit a la voler lessent aparetre un Kusaka rouge et decontenencer. Ma main et sortit de mon pantalon a la vitesse dee l'eclair et je me suis redresser comme si j'avais ressut une decharge electrique.

« Oh...euh...Shiro. Je vois que je...derange. » a-t-il dit avec un sourire en coin.

« Desole...pour, enfin...ce que tu viens de voir. » ais-je reussi a articuler.

« Non non, c'est pas grave. J'ais deja fait sa aussi. »

« Oh. Ici ? »

Il a rougit encore plus et a secouer la tete negativement.

« Non ! Chez moi. Quand mes parents ne sont pas la. »

« Oh. »

« Et toi. Tu le fait souvent ou...pas souvent ? » a t-il demander sur un ton plutot tendut que je ne lui connaissais pas.

« Euh...et bien je dirais que je le fait environ...eufh enfin tu..tu n'a pas a savoir se genre de choses ! »

« Desoler. Mais c'est toi qui t'est mastur... »

« Ne dit pas ce mot ! Je...il me gene. »

Nous etions si tendut que l'air entre nous etait presque devenu compacte. Ont ne pouvait meme pas regarder l'autre dans les yeux. Et apres quelques minutes d'un silence pesenr Kusaka rompit enfin le silence.

« Euh...Shiro, tu crois que je pourais, commencais mon portrait ? »

« Ah oui le portrait ! »

Trop content de cette echapatoire je suis aller m'assoir sur une chaise pres du bureau. Kusaka lui et aller prendre son cahier de dessin avant de revenir. Il eguisat son crayon et me mit dans une position que je devinais predeterminer. Le meton lever, legerement de profile et les yeux fixer sur lui.

« Ok, maintenent tu ne bouge plus et tu me laisse faire. »

« Ok l'artiste. »

Je dois avouer que j'etais plutot impressioner par sa concentration. Absolument rien ne pouvais le deranger. Un petit moustique bourdonnait juste a cotes de son oreil depuis environ 15 minutes et il n'avait meme pas reagit et dieu seul sait a quel point ce bourdonement est agassent ! Moi je commencais a m'ennuiller alors j'ai voulu faire craquer mes vertebres, geste que j'ai regretter.

« BOUGE, pas ! » sifflat dangereusement Kusaka qui avait lever les yeux de son carnet.

« Ou sinon ! » ais-je repondut sur le ton de la provocation.

« Tu veu que je t'attache a cette chaise. »

« Ah ! J'aimerais bien voir sa ! »

La, il c'est lever, faisent tomber son carnet de dessin par terre et il ma pris par les epaules et ma secouer legeremment. Un petit sourire tendut c'etait former sur ses levres et a nouveau ses joues se tintaient de rose.

« Lache moi espece de debile pro... »

Et la, il ma embrassait.

Je n'ais pas comprit tout de suite ce qui ce passer mais quand il a glissait sa langue dans ma bouche la j'ai compris et mon poing c'est ecrasait sur sa joue le faisent tomber a genou.

« WO WO WO ! Quesqui te prend la ! » ais-je hurlais completement desorienter.

Il ma regarder comme si il aller se mettre a pleurer mais il a pris une grande inspiration avant de se rassoir a sa chaise et de reprendre son carnet.

« Ne...ne bouge plus s'il te plait. » a t-il reussi a dire la voie tremblente.

Mais moi je n'etais decider a oublier ce qui venait de se passer.

« Hey oh ! Tu peut m'expliquer ce que tu vien de faire ! »

« C'est pas clair. Je t'ais embrasser. » a-t-il repondut sechement.

« Oui merci j'avais remarquer mais pourquoi ! »

La j'etais serieusement enerver et me parler sur ce ton n'allait pas le sortir d'affaire. Il a lever les yeux vers moi, ma fait un sourire avant de se lever et d'aller dans la salle de bain.

« KUSAKA ! »

La j'etait furieux et je l'ais attraper par la manche juste avant qu'il ne ferme la porte.

« Repond moi merde ! »

Il ma regarder avec de tel yeux que je l'ais lacher de peur de lui faire mal.

« Et bien je dirais que je t'aime un petit peu trop. » a-t-il murmurer avant de fermer la porte de la salle de bain.

Fin du chapitre 2 ! Merci d'avoir suivi. Comme d'habitude la suite la semaine prochaine. J'espere que sa vous aurat plu ! ) 3.


	3. Chapter 3

Désolé pour ce retard considérable mais j'avais beaucoup d'examens à préparer dont le bac blanc. Enfin bon voici, enfin, très chers lecteurs, le chapitre 3. J'espère que vous aimerez. Bonne lecture !

CHAPITRE 3: Le début de la fin.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Kusaka m'avait….agressé sexuellement. Nous ne nous étions plus parlés depuis et quand nous étions tout les deux seuls dans la chambre l'ambiance était si tendue que le moindre bruit nous faisait sursauter.

Kusaka s'était forgé la réputation du gars charmant, agréable et prêt à tout pour les autres et moi j'étais le petit génie qui ne s'intéressait qu'à lui. Définition qui me plaisait bien car personne ne venait m'emmerder sous mon cerisier. Pas même Kusaka.

Les cours se passaient bien, je n'écoutais que d'une oreille mais j'avais tout de même les meilleures notes. Ce qui ne plaisait pas à tous les profs. Mon très cher prof de maths, par exemple, essayait toujours de me couler en classe. Il ne me posait des questions que quand il me voyait dessiner ou somnoler, ce qui m'arrivait très souvent. Mais bon, il m'aura peut-être un jour, si je m'endors vraiment.

Quand je suis rentré au dortoir ce soir là, Kusaka y était déjà. Il avait sauté le repas pour pouvoir réviser un examen oral de science du combat et visiblement, il avait du mal. Ne prêtant pas attention à ses vociférations, j'allai m'asseoir à mon bureau et je commençai à lire un livre pour le cours de philosophie. Plusieurs fois il se retourna vers moi, me jetant des regards implorants, mais je faisais comme si je ne les voyais pas. Je n'étais pas près de lui pardonner cette fois.

« Shiro...euh, Hitsugaya ? » finit-il par dire.

« Quoi ? »

« Est-ce que tu pourrais juste... »

« Débrouille-toi tout seul ! » sifflai-je en le coupant.

« S'il te plait ! J'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide. »

Il se leva et tourna ma chaise pour que je sois face a lui. Il avait l'air passablement énervé et ses joues étaient rouge vif. Mais je ne savais pas si c'était dû à sa mauvaise humeur ou à notre proximité.

« S'il te plait... » gémit-il en me jetant un regard qui me fit rougir, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des miennes.

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de fixer ses lèvres : quand il m'avait embrassé la semaine dernière, elles étaient si douces et sucrées, un peu comme du miel.

« Shiro-chan ? »

Sa voix me sortit de ma transe et je remarquai qu'il était encore plus proche de moi. Gêné, je baissai les yeux.

« Mon...montre-moi ce que tu ne comprends pas. »

Son visage s'illumina et il alla chercher son cahier. Je passai toute la soirée, assis à côté de lui, à lui répéter sa leçon pour qu'il puisse la retenir.

Quand je me réveillai le lendemain matin, Kusaka était déjà parti. Ce jour là, il commençait les cours une heure avant moi. A mon grand désespoir, son lit n'était pas fait et son pyjama trainait par terre. Je ne supportais pas le désordre et je ne pus m'empêcher de ranger. Après avoir pris une douche et fait mon lit, j'entrepris de ranger tout le bordel de Kusaka.

Je commençai par ses vêtements. Un par un, je les pliai et les rangeai soigneusement dans son placard et une fois la montagne de vêtements triée, je m'attaquai aux divers objets qui trainaient ici et là. Les objets dominant dans la masse étaient les carnets de dessins et alors que j'en déplaçai une petite pile, l'un d'eux tomba par terre et s'ouvrit, me laissant voir un dessin qui me mit hors de moi. C'était moi. Sous ma douche. NU ! Jamais, de ma vie, je n'avais étais aussi furieux. Comme ça il m'espionnait sous la douche ! Il allait le payer très cher ! Pour me calmer je finis de ranger la chambre et je posai le carnet en question, bien en évidence, sur son bureau et j'allai en cours en cassant les côtes d'au moins cinq personnes au passage (je n'atteignais pas les épaules ).

Je passais toute la journée à repenser à ce dessin et à comment j'allais me venger de ce crétin. J'étais d'ailleurs si absorbée par mes pensées que je ratai un petit examen oral, et j'ai eu 19,5. Pour le déjeuner, j'allai m'assoir sous mon cerisier, seul. Kusaka n'y venait plus depuis qu'il m'avait embrassé et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais de le voir manger et rire avec d'autres élèves me rendait légèrement jaloux.

« Pauvre crétin ! » sifflai-je avant de reporter mon attention sur mon déjeuner.

Comment pouvais-je me venger ? Ce qui était sur, c'était que les blessures et autres dommages corporels ne serviraient a rien. Ce n'était pas ça qui allait dissuader cette espèce d'âne-bâté de me laisser tranquille. La psychologie était donc le meilleur moyen, rien ne valait un bon traumatisme ! Maintenant, il fallait trouver le point sensible, la faille qui allait me permettre de le briser et je n'en vis qu'une : les sentiments qu'il avait pour moi. J'entendais presque Inamori, 'ce n'est pas bien de jouer avec les sentiments des gens, Shiro-chan, ça peut faire très mal !' Mais c'était mon but, faire très mal, tellement mal qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais me regarder en face. Je ne me doutais pas encore que ce petit stratagème allait me faire peut-être aussi mal qu'à lui, et qu'il aurait de lourdes conséquences sur ce que j'étais et ce que j'allais devenir.

Quand je rentrai au dortoir, Kusaka était déjà là. Il était assis sur le lit, serrant entre ses doigts le cahier de dessin que j'avais laissé sur le bureau. Il me jeta un regard inquiet et serra un peu plus fort le petit cahier.

« Tu... »commença-t-il.

« Oui, je l'ai vu. »

A mes mots, son visage se décomposa et devint blanc comme un linge. Il avait visiblement très peur de ma réaction.

« Oh... Tu sais, je comptais te le dire. » dit-il sur un ton implorant.

Il s'attendait à ce que j'explose d'une seconde à l'autre mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que ma vengeance commençait maintenant. Je pris une grande inspiration et je m'avançai vers lui. Je pris le cahier dans ses mains et je le feuilletai à nouveau.

« Enfin, que veux-tu que je te dise ? Au moins tu ne m'as pas raté ! »

Il eu l'air d'abord surpris et me dévisagea pendant quelques instants, mais il finit par comprendre ce que je venais de dire et son visage s'illumina.

« Alors t'est pas en colère ! »

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! »

Et sans lui accorder le moindre regard, je jetai le cahier sur son lit, me dirigeai vers la salle de bain et une fois devant la porte je lui lançai, toujours sans le regarder :

« Tu voudrais peut-être que je laisse la porte entr'ouverte ? »

Ses joues devinrent rouges vif et un sourire apparut sur son visage.

« Pourquoi pas... » murmura-t-il en me jetant un regard plein de désire.

Je lui rendis son sourire avant de claquer la porte derrière moi. La première phase était en marche le mettre en confiance pour pouvoir le séduire plus facilement, ce qui ne serait tout de même pas très compliqué, vu les sentiments qu'il avait pour moi.

Je pris ma douche sans même prêter attention à la porte qui s'entr'ouvrait de temps en temps, laissant apparaitre le visage rougissant de Kusaka.

« L'ea...eau est bonne... ? » demanda-t-il pour justifier son intrusion.

« Délicieusement tiède. »

Il rougit encore plus et ferma la porte pour ne plus la rouvrir cette fois.

Quand je sortis, il était allongé sur son lit, me tournant le dos et gribouillait quelque chose sur son cahier. Discrètement, je me penchai pour voir ce qu'il dessinait. A mon grand étonnement ce n'était pas moi sous ma douche mais lui même, sous sa douche ! Je me suis mis à rougir comme un fou et mon cœur s'est mit à cogner contre mes côtes. Mais je me repris et je fis en sorte de tourner la situation à mon avantage.

« Tu as un très bon coup de crayon ! » lui murmurai-je a l'oreille.

Il se crispa, tentant de cacher son dessin mais je l'avais déjà vu.

« Euh...je...enfin... »

« Tu sais, tu dessines ce que tu veux, je m'en fiche. Je peux voir ? »

« Je croyais que tu t'en fichais ? » répliqua-t-il avec un sourire enfantin.

« Certes, mais je veux juste admirer tes formes ! »

Il eut l'air désorienté quelques instants, mais il reprit ses esprits et caressa ma cuisse du bout des doigts vue que je n'avais pour seul vêtement qu'une serviette autour de la taille.

« Tu peux les admirer en 'live' si tu veux... »

Je lui rendis son sourire et je me penchai tout doucement vers lui. Il hésita une seconde avant de lui aussi se pencher vers moi et quand nos lèvres ne furent plus qu'à un centimètre l'une de l'autre, je lui murmurai :

« Tu sais quoi ?... »

« Non. Mais tu vas me le dire... » répondit-il dans un souffle.

« Je vais me contenter du dessin... » et je lui pris le cahier des mains avant d'aller m'asseoir sur mon lit.

Il me fixa, ahuri, avant de baisser la tête.

« Je me contenterais du dessin...pour l'instant. »

Mais il se leva du lit et vint s'asseoir à côté de moi.

« Tu peux vraiment être agaçant des fois ! »

Il me prit par la nuque et m'embrassa. Je dois avouer que je fus pris par surprise mais je ne devais surtout pas le repousser, sinon mon plan allait tomber à l'eau. Néanmoins, je ne devais pas le laisser aller trop loin non plus. Il fallait jouer le petit vierge effarouché. Et au moment où il voulut... approfondir le baiser, je posai les mains sur sa poitrine et je le repoussai.

« N...non, je ne veux...enfin, pas maintenant. » dis-je, faussement intimider.

« S'il te plait... »

« Non. Je suis désolé. »

Il me caressa les cheveux doucement avant de déposer un petit baiser sur mes lèvres.

« Mais dis-moi, en quel honneur me laisses-tu faire tout ça ? »

« Et bien je...enfin si tu ne veux pas, ce n'est pas grave. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai dit. Je veux juste savoir si... tu réponds favorablement à mes avances. » continua-t-il en rougissant.

Ça avait été beaucoup plus facile de le séduire que je ne le pensais. Il ne marchait pas, il courait ! Et pour répondre 'favorablement', comme il disait, je lui léchai la joue jusqu'au cou.

« Oui, ma réponse est positive. »

La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid et dans ce cas là, plus je le ferais attendre plus cela serait douloureux pour lui.

Fin de chapitre 3.

J'espère que vous avez appréciez. Encore désolé pour le retard ! Et à la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre.


End file.
